The Bionicles Try To Run A House
"Legends cannot die...they can only fade." ''-Gorgnak, after TBTTRAH was closed.'' The Bionicles Try To Run A House, or TBTTRAH, is the longest comedy in terms of chapter count on BZP and second longest in terms of post count to Aftermath. It is written by Toa Zehvor MT, and is the first part in his TBTTRAH series. It began on June 28, 2007, and ended on May 14, 2009. It was inspired by MisterMatoro's "''The Bionicles and I," and is missing a large chunk of it due to the dataclasym.'' Plot Overview The plot involves the lives of a large group of plastic Bionicles who live at a house in northwest Georgia. The Bionicles get into trouble and get out multiple times, are eventually introduced, one by one, to the members of the Toa Zehvor, who reveal bit by bit how the Bionicles came to life. Season 1 The story itself starts with showing that some plastic Bionicles have taken over a house in northwest Georgia. The Bionicles have no idea how they have come to life, but they do know that they have escaped from a glass casing somewhere, and that they have lived in this house for the past 4 years. Eventually, the Bionicles run out of cash to support the home, and Tahu, the leader of the house, sends a group of Matoran and Toa out to rob a bank. After doing so, the Bionicles celebrate their success by taking a vacation to California, where they meet MisterMatoroand MT. MT recognizes them as the Bionicles that he brought to life many years ago, but decides to keep quiet. The Bionicles head back to the House, where they meet 4 Mask, a mysterious Rahkshi that wields Xenon, a strange mutagen that takes over people's minds while granting incredible strength. Season 2 MT, Mr. Matoro, and eventually a fire Toa named Sonu battle 4 Mask on multiple occasions, usually always winning. Eventually, 4 Mask goes to the Coffee Mines, the site of a Xenon spill. The Coffee Mines were called that because the Bionicles confused Xenon with coffee due to it's similar appearance. MT and the rest end up destroying the Coffee Mines in the ensuing battle, and 4 Mask narrowly escapes. Several more encounters with 4 Mask happen over the course of this season. The Bionicles also create a space station and sent it into outer space, only to have it taken over by 4 Mask as well. To help him with his own adventures, MT creates a Toa named Brenmac, who becomes his personal assistant. Season 3 MT then creates a team of Toa called the Zehvor. Toa begin mysteriously showing up to join the team, including ones named Brenmac, Tarakavarbiter, Levacius, Mesonak, Samzoraz, Dakama, TLhikan, and Calypso(later called Assassin), and even some non Toa such as Rahkshiking(later known as Gorgnak) decide to help out. The team travels across the planet, destroying Xenon wherever it is encountered. Meanwhile, Makuta takes center stage as the main "villain." He attempts to take over the house twice(and gets beaten both times), and eventually gets killed by an army of Bionicles. Season 4 The Zehvor's success lasts for a long while, defeating enemies such as 4 Mask, a Toa of Anti Xenon known as Mete, and a Xenon infused MT clone called TM. A relative peace lasts at the house, until Evil Tahu from the Core begins to interfer with Tahu's affairs. Tahu declares war on Evil Tahu, and creates an army of turtles, lead by the Zehvor, to attack Evil Tahu. Meanwhile, Mete decides to try out Xenon's mind controlling power. He uses it to influence the government to send a demolition team out to destroy the house the Bionicles are living in. When they reach the house, Mete interrupts MT's group of turtles and then attempts to kill the Zehvor leader, but is foiled by MT's mask of teleportation. MT sounds the alarm and manages to evacuate most of his team before the house is destroyed. The Zehvor then flee from the government, with Mete in pursuit, while the rest of the Bionicles are taken into captivity. The story ended abruptly here when TBTTRAH was closed for what was viewed as "political humor." It is continued in Aftermath. Achievements and Such Outside of being the longest comedy of all time for nearly 2 years, TBTTRAH ended up on the hot topics list twice, at #4 and #5. It has also earned accolades from multiple people as "best BZP comedy of all time." It is the first(and so far only, though Aftermath is about to change that) comedy to get to 300 chapters. TBTTRAH had a Mafia version of it and a Hurt & Heal version of it at one point. Both have been revived since, with limited success, but it is so far the only comedy with both a Mafia and a H&H game based on it. Due to the fact that TBTTRAH finished with 367 chapters, 367 has become the official number of MT. There is also a Zehvor held "holiday" in TBTTRAH's honor, called H-Day. TBTTRAH is the only comedy series that has since expanded to have an epic and a game made after it. It is set to expand into the comics forum too, starting with The Architect this summer. The name Zehvor comes from TBTTRAH. At Brenmac's suggestion, the team in story was named the Zehvor, and the name stuck when MT transferred it to a real life team as well. Omega Turtle(originally appeared in TBTTRAH) is the namesake of Omega Turtle Studios, which is the largest comedy making company currently in business. Category:Comedies Category:TBTTRAH Series